A Randomly Stupid Story
by Hikari no Ryu Sakura
Summary: No, this is not anything like A Stupid Little Comment...What is it? Find out for yourself!!!!!
1. The Madness Begins!

A RANDOMLY STUPID STORY!!!  
  
Tealie: We're back again!  
  
Raven: *formerly known as She-Spirit, muttering* Unfortunately.  
  
Tealie: *extremely short temper ignites* . WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?  
  
Raven: *her extremely short temper ignites* Nothing, OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: *walks in* Hi, Tealie!  
  
Raven: RUN!!! Run while you still can!  
  
Tealie: Too late! *glomps Yugi*  
  
Yami: *walks in, sees Yugi and Tealie* Yugi? You okay?  
  
Raven: He's fine! *glomps Yami, A/N: Personally, I like Yami better, but Raven wanted him, so I'll settle for short stuff*  
  
Tea: *walks in* O.O Yugi? Yami? Raven? Tealie? WHO'S WHO??????????  
  
Raven, Tealie, Yugi and Yami: *come up for air* Here I am!  
  
Tea: -_-  
  
Tristan: *you guessed it, he walks in* Hey, is this one of those stories where people send us presents and stuff?  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Yep! *A/N: If you don't know what I mean, read kaiba-fan's "Did somebody say stupid?"*  
  
Bakura: *I hope I'm not being a broken record, he walks in, too* Presents? Where?  
  
Yami Bakura: *you get the drill* Hehehehe. . .I stole them all.  
  
All people except Yami Bakura and Tealie: . WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O Foolish mortals! Can't you tell a joke when you see one?  
  
Tealie: ^.^ He's right! We haven't gotten any yet!  
  
All people except Yami Bakura and Tealie: -_-  
  
Seto: *for once, nobody walks in! sitting at desk, doing homework, mumbling* . . .equals 5.5782 joules. . .  
  
Tealie: O.O I didn't know you were here!  
  
Seto: -_- I live here.  
  
All except Seto and Tealie: *anime fall*  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Oh, yeah!  
  
Seto: *anime fall*  
  
Mokuba: *doesn't walk in, runs in* Seto, can you help me with this homework? *sees everyone but Tealie on the floor, turns to Tealie* What did you do to them?  
  
Tealie: *spooky voice* Ooh, it was terrible. It was evil. IT WAS HORRIFYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *scared* What was?  
  
Tealie: I. . .I. . .  
  
Mokuba: You. . .what?  
  
Tealie: I TALKED!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *anime fall*  
  
Seto: *suddenly realizes why Mokuba came in* Okay, I'll help you. It'll get me out of this madhouse.  
  
Authoress: *appears out of nowhere* Oh, no you don't! *uses authoress powers to lock all doors and windows*  
  
Seto: . HEY!!! What about his homework?  
  
Authoress: Taken care of. *uses authoress powers to finish everyone's homework* THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU, SETO KAIBA!!!!!! *vanishes*  
  
Tealie: O.O That was freaky.  
  
Seto: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Mokuba: O.O Is he going to be okay?  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Oh, he'll be fine once the shock rubs off. By the way, my non- FanFiction friend Arianne sends a message for you all - You are all people who eat chicken cheesecake!  
  
All cast except Tealie, Seto, and Joey: EEEEWWW!!!  
  
Seto: X.X *still out cold*  
  
Joey: *nobody heard him come in, he was quietly eating chicken cheesecake* Mmm. . .  
  
Everyone else: *stares at him* O.O  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Tealie: Ummm. . .Never mind. Anyway, R&R! Send some presents! 


	2. Tealie, Raven, Mallets and Sugar are NOT...

Disclaimer: All the smart people out there will know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I have to do this for the dumb ones. However, even the smart people won't know I don't own this idea. This is all kaiba fan's idea. So read her story "Did somebody say stupid?" as well!  
  
(A/N: Because of the way I write this story, I've decided to have only one person's review per chapter. It's long enough as is! Therefore, I'm very sorry Yami no Ryu Sakura, but you're gonna be next chappie. It'll be called "Dragons Galore".)  
  
Chapter 2 - Tealie, Raven, Mallets and Sugar are NOT a Good Combination!  
  
Everyone except Raven: *in the same room as last time, whatever that is, chatting*  
  
Raven: *drags herself in, yawns*  
  
Tealie: Good afternoon, sleepyhead!  
  
Raven: . I was NOT asleep that long! *yawns*  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Yes, you were! *points at clock, grins*  
  
Raven: *looks at clock, yawns*  
  
Clock: 1:00 p.m.  
  
Raven: O.O Well, it's not MY fault the big TV special on ancient Egypt was on at two in the morning! *yawns*  
  
Yami: You saw that! Yugi wouldn't let me!  
  
Tealie: -_- I probably shouldn't have let Raven. . .  
  
Raven: . Hey!!! *yawns*  
  
Tealie: O.O Anyway. . .we got some presents. . .  
  
Everyone Else: *drowns her out* YAY!! *Raven yawns*  
  
Tealie: O.O Yeah. . .Yami Jenny sent us some presents. . .  
  
Everyone Else: *drowns her out again* YAY!! *Raven yawns*  
  
Tealie: Rrright. . .anyway. . .*turns to Yami* Here. Something to decorate your soul room.  
  
Yami: Cool! A "Pharaohs Rule!" poster! *disappears*  
  
Tealie: O.O Where'd he go?  
  
Yugi: Oh, he's just putting it up in his soul room.  
  
Yami: *comes back* You wouldn't believe how different my soul room looks!  
  
Raven: -_- We probably wouldn't. *yawns*  
  
Tealie: *turns to Yugi* Yami Jenny gives you a growing potion.  
  
Yugi: Cool! *drinks potion, grows* I'm as tall as Seto now!!!  
  
Yami: . Hey!!! My hikari's taller than I am!  
  
Narrator dude from Spongebob: 24 hours later. . .  
  
Yugi: *getting smaller* What the? I'm shrinking!  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Oh, yeah. It's only for 24 hours.  
  
Yugi: . Damn it!  
  
Yami: ^.^ Phew!  
  
Raven: *yawns*  
  
Yami Jenny: *appears out of nowhere* Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Tealie: *scowls* She also gives you a kiss.  
  
Yami Jenny: Thankies! *kisses Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Tealie: *looks very angry and jealous*  
  
Raven: *yawns*  
  
Yami Jenny: *blows Yugi a kiss, disappears*  
  
Tealie: *still looks angry* Here! *shoves a book into Bakura's hands*  
  
Bakura: *reads title* How to Control Your Wacked Yami! I've been meaning to buy one of these!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm not wacked!  
  
Tealie: *has calmed down after glomping Yugi* ^.^ Yes you are!  
  
Yami Bakura: . Am not!  
  
Tealie: . Are too!  
  
Yami Bakura: . Am NOT!!!  
  
Tealie: . Are TOO!!!  
  
Raven: *yawns*  
  
Bakura: *opens book, pieces of cardboard fall out* Hey, what are these? *picks up cardboard pieces* Cool! Ten more Change of Heart cards! *hugs them, starts to read book*  
  
Yami Bakura: -_- Do I get anything?  
  
Tealie: Well, you don't get a present. . .  
  
Yami Bakura: Darn it.  
  
Tealie: You do, however, get a message - Stop trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle, ya tomb robber!  
  
Yami Bakura: . Just what I needed. More perfect pharaoh fans. . . *walks away muttering about the pharaoh*  
  
Tealie: ^.^ Oh, TRISTAN!!!  
  
Tristan: *hyper* Yeah? What do I get? What do I get?  
  
Tealie: A coupon for Great Clips for the Hair!  
  
Tristan: . HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!? I - AM - NOT - CUTTING - MY - HAIR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie: ^.^ You're right!  
  
Tristan: ?.? I am?  
  
Tealie: A barber's going to cut it!!!! *pushes him out the door* Now, where's Joey?  
  
Raven: *points in corner, yawns*  
  
Joey: *still eating chicken cheesecake*  
  
Tealie: *looks grossed out* (A/N: Can you blame her?) Uh, Joey?  
  
Joey: *stops eating for a second, offers her some* Wanna try?  
  
Tealie: I, uh, think I'll pass. Yami Jenny gave you some pizza! *hands Joey pizza, thinking* Maybe some of his favorite food will take his mind off of Arianne's insane food choice. *end thinking*  
  
Joey: All right! *takes pizza, cuts up rest of chicken cheesecake (A/N: Arianne, your taste buds are demented!) puts it on pizza* Chicken cheesecake pizza!!! *starts to eat*  
  
Tealie: *looks even more grossed out, if that's even possible*  
  
Raven: *looks almost as grossed out as Tealie* Um. . .Joseph? *yawns*  
  
Joey: *too busy eating to answer, nods instead*  
  
Raven: YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!!!!!!! *yawns*  
  
Joey: *stops eating for a second* ^.^ Thankies! *starts to eat again*  
  
Tealie: Well, that did nothing.  
  
Raven: -_- You could say that again. *yawns*  
  
Tealie: Well, that did nothing.  
  
Raven: . I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!! *yawns*  
  
Tea: . *muttering about something*  
  
Tealie: ?.? What's wrong, Tea?  
  
Tea: I - HATE - THESE - CLOTHES!!!  
  
Tealie: Well, you're in luck. Here. *hands her bag of new clothes*  
  
Tea: ^.^ All right!!! *looks at tag* "To: Tea. From: Yami Jenny." Cool! Hang on a sec, there's a postscript. . . "P. S. Shut up with the stupid, boring friendship speeches!" *shrugs* Okay.  
  
Tealie: You're not mad at her?  
  
Tea: Nope. Actually, it's very tiring making up those speeches.  
  
Tealie: ^.^  
  
Tea: Well, I'm gonna go put these on!  
  
Narrator Dude From Spongebob: Twelve O'clock Midnight. . .  
  
Everybody except Raven and Tea: *asleep* ZZZzzz. . .  
  
Raven: I'M WIDE AWAKE!!!! *doesn't yawn*  
  
Tea: *walks in looking completely different - you picture her the way you want* Well, what d'ya think?  
  
Raven: ^.^ Me like!  
  
Everybody except Raven and Tea: *asleep* ZZZzzz. . .  
  
Raven: *sweatdrop* Maybe we should go to sleep. . .  
  
Narrator Dude From Powerpuff Girls: The next day!  
  
Tea: *scratches herself* What the? It feels like someone put itching powder in my new clothes!  
  
Seto: *looks up at ceiling, whistles innocently, if you can imagine Seto being innocent*  
  
Tea: . SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You son of a *censored beep* *censored beep* *censored beep* *censored beep* *censored beep* *censored beep* *censored beep* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Yami Bakura, Tea, and Seto: O.O TEA!!!  
  
Tea: . *still fuming*  
  
Seto: X.X *fainted from shock of Tea not being "friendly"*  
  
Yami Bakura: ^.^ Go, Tea!  
  
Tealie: . Just because you're not making up any more speeches, doesn't mean you can do that to my twin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *to others* Somebody pour water on them. *motions to Tea, who's scratching, and Seto, who's fainted*  
  
Others: ?.?  
  
Tealie: *sigh* It'll wash away the itching powder, and wake up Seto!  
  
Others: Ohhhhhhhhhh. . . *everybody grabs water, and a "tidal wave" washes over Tea and Seto*  
  
Tea: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! You ruined my new clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Seto: O.O What was that for!?!  
  
Tealie: So we could give you your present. *rummages through a bag* Ah-ha! Here you go! *hands Seto a Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie*  
  
Chibi Seto: ^.^ Wank you!  
  
Tealie, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Jenny, Josh, and any other hikaris I've missed: O.O WHO MADE HIS PLUSHIE TURN HIM CHIBI!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Raven, Yami, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Yami Jenny, Yami Josh (who's actually a girl), and any other yamis I've missed: *giggle*  
  
Tealie: . RAVEN!!!  
  
Yugi: . YAMI!!!  
  
Bakura: . YAMI BAKURA!!!  
  
Marik: . YAMI MARIK!!!  
  
Jenny: . YAMI JENNY!!!  
  
Josh: . YAMI JOSH!!!  
  
Other Hikaris: . *yell the name of their Yami* !!!  
  
All Yamis: O.O *innocently* What?  
  
Chibi Seto: *sees Millennium Rod* Ooh, shiny! *grabs it*  
  
Marik and Yami Marik: . HEY!!! Give that back!!! *take Millennium Rod*  
  
Chibi Seto: ;.; WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie and all other hikaris: . TURN HIM BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven and all other female Yamis: *pout at their hikaris*  
  
Hikaris: *tap feet*  
  
Yamis: Fine. *turn Seto back*  
  
Seto: *stops crying* . OKAY!!! WHO DID THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
All Yamis: *wisely disappear*  
  
Narrator dude from Spongebob: 20 hours later. . .  
  
Seto: *calms down*  
  
All Yamis: *come back*  
  
Narrator dude from Spongebob: 1 hour later. . .  
  
Everyone: *asleep* ZZZzzz. . .  
  
Narrator Dude From Powerpuff Girls: The next day!  
  
Mokuba: ;.; WHEN DO I GET MY PRESENT?!?!?  
  
Tealie: *sighs* Is. . .that all any of you can think of?  
  
Everyone Else: ^.^ YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie: *sighs again* Gimme a break.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Gimme a break, gimme a break. . .  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura: Gimme a break of that KitKat© bar!  
  
Tealie: -_- *looks at Mokuba* Yami Jenny sent you a deck of your own.  
  
Mokuba: ^.^ All right! Now I can return all the ones I stole in Duelist Kingdom!  
  
Everyone Else: O.O  
  
Seto: Mokubaaa. . .  
  
Mokuba: O.O Did. . .I just say that out loud?  
  
Everyone Else: *nods*  
  
Mokuba: Uh-oh. . .  
  
Seto: *starts to walk towards him*  
  
Mokuba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Seto: GET BACK HERE YOU SHRIMP!!!!!!!!! *runs after him*  
  
All other boys: ^.^  
  
All girls: O.O  
  
Tealie: Raven!  
  
Raven: Yeah?  
  
Tealie: Guess what?  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Tealie: Guess what?  
  
Raven: . *very annoyed* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! I CAN'T GUESS WHAT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT WHAT IS!!!  
  
Tealie: Sheesh! Okay. We both get mallets, *gives Raven a mallet, takes one herself* and 10 BAGS OF SUGAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie and Raven: SUGAR!!!!!!!!! *start to eat*  
  
Tealie: *finishes first, swings mallet at everything, makes noises like gorillas* HYPERACTIVATION IS GOOD FOR THE MIND AND SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Tealie and Raven: *scream*  
  
Bakura: What could be worse than a sugar-high Tealie with a mallet?  
  
Raven: *finishes, swings mallet at everything, makes noises like fire truck*  
  
Bakura: I take that back. HER SUGAR-HIGH YAMI IS MUCH WORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets hit on the head by Tealie* X.X  
  
Tealie and Raven: *run outside, smash everything they can*  
  
Weird Loudspeaker Dude from Spongebob: ATTENTION PEOPLE OF DOMINO CITY! A SUGAR-HIGH FRESHMAN AND HER SUGAR-HIGH YAMI ARE ARMED WITH MALLETS AND ARE DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! PLEASE SCREAM AND RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES!  
  
People of Domino City: *scream and run around in circles*  
  
Weird Loudspeaker Dude from Spongebob: THANK YOU!  
  
Narrator Dude from Spongebob: 1 week later. . .  
  
Domino City: *deserted and on fire*  
  
Weird Fish News Person from Spongebob: So much destruction. . .this reporter asks. . .why? Local authorities place the blame on *picture of Yami Jenny appears on the screen* this irresponsible teen who gave Tealie Kaiba and Raven Shaddi mallets and 10 bags of sugar. *Raven and Tealie come singing "Lalalalalalala, Lalalalalalala" and knock the fish over* Let's. . .not be using that tape. . .  
  
Tealie and Raven: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, THERE IS NO MORE!!!!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
